


The Obsession (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Obsession, Possibly Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Чарли одержим, и это тревожит его семью.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279138) by Pixil. 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5252230

Чарли был одержим. Он бы и сам не вспомнил, когда это началось, но идея запала вглубь с самого начала — одним зимним днём, когда он стоял и смотрел сквозь извитые железные ворота на кондитерскую фабрику. С тех самых пор не проходило и дня, когда бы ноги не привели его на то же самое место. Когда бы не шёл, не разбирая дороги, только чтобы одним глазком увидеть величественное строение, и когда бы впоследствии не упрекал сам себя, в очередной раз поздно возвращаясь домой. Дедушка Джо на это лишь добродушно рассмеялся, приговаривая, что их Чарли опять замечтался в облаках — такое уж оно, детство. Родители же, не сговариваясь, обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами. Этот вопрос, к счастью, больше не поднимался, но мама всё ещё иногда так забавно на него смотрела, когда он задерживался из школы.

А однажды вернувшийся с работы отец принёс Чарли маленькую занятную вещицу — странно деформированный пластиковый колпачок. Мистер Бакет работал комплектовщиком на фабрике зубной пасты, а на таком производстве бракованные детали были обычным делом — за смену обязательно попадалось несколько. По инструкции работники, при обнаружении брака, должны были утилизировать запчасть, но мистер Бакет, найдя как-то раз особенно причудливый колпачок, решил показать его сыну и сунул в карман. Чарли в тот день, как и обычно, вернулся из школы чуть не затемно, и как только отец вынул свой скромный подарок, в голове у мальчика тут же усиленно завертелись все шестерёнки. Он схватил колпачок и бросился к себе на чердак, нашёл листок бумаги, свои школьные карандаши и тут же принялся рисовать.

Он рисовал долго и без отрыва, пока наконец родители не позвали его спуститься на ужин. И тогда мальчик, сияя гордой улыбкой, продемонстрировал им то, над чем так упорно трудился, — схему его собственной фабрики Вонки. Мать Чарли с сомнением отнеслась к затее сына, однако отец решил, что это как раз то что нужно, дабы Чарли смог избавиться от своей навязчивой идеи. Да и что в этом странного, если мальчик фантазировал о чём-то столь сказочном, в особенности учитывая реальность, в которой все они жили. И мистер Бакет дал сыну обещание приносить ему каждую возможную детальку, в надежде помочь сыну пережить страстную детскую мечтательность.

И с того дня Чарли стал всё меньше и меньше простаивать напротив запертых кованых ворот, но стал больше времени проводить в ожидании, когда отец придёт с работы. Время шло, макет рос, и не успели Бакеты опомниться — Чарли закрепил завершающую деталь, голову для Вилли Вонки. Отец Чарли был уверен, что на этом сын успокоится и станет дольше бывать дома, но никто и подумать не мог, что всё только начиналось.

Известие о конкурсе освежило их беспокойство, когда Чарли на всех парах примчался домой и слово в слово пересказал прочитанное объявление. Мальчик так загорелся новостью, что больше не мог думать и говорить о чём-то другом, и даже все его сны были о том, как он попадает на эту восхитительную фабрику. Дедушка Джо лишь подогрел интерес ребёнка, поведав о том, как работал на мистера Вонку много лет назад, начиная с маленького магазинчика, и Чарли загорелся ещё ярче.

И всё равно его родители не теряли надежду на благосклонность удачи, пускай и могли позволить себе подарить Чарли всего одну шоколадку, что уж говорить о шансах найти золотой билет именно в ней.

В один прекрасный день заголовки газет прокричали о том, что последний пропуск на фабрику найден. Тогда мистер и миссис Бакет подумали, что теперь вся их семья заживёт по-старому, и даже не представляли, насколько заблуждаются. Их чаяния испарились в ту минуту, когда Чарли, вне себя от возбуждения, прилетел домой, размахивая золотым билетом. И в этот день дедушка Джо был единственным, кто по-настоящему радовался за него. На следующее утро они с Чарли вместе ушли на открытие фабрики, а позже вместе вернулись через крышу, здорово всех перепугав.

Чарли с сияющими глазами счастливо показывал гостю их жилище, не забыл и про рукотворную модель своей мечты, построенной стоящим перед ним человеком. И ненадолго мистер и миссис Бакет испытали невероятное облегчение, когда их сын в итоге выбрал семью, а не фабрику.

Тем не менее с уходом мистера Вонки ничего не изменилось, и родители мальчика боялись, что для сына всё зашло слишком далеко. Чарли подолгу бродил вокруг дома, мыслями явно где-то не здесь, однако, как оказалось, он произвёл впечатление на мистера Вонку. И однажды поздним вечером мальчик пришёл домой не один.

Мистер Вонка, как можно заключить, обстоятельно всё обдумал и решил, что Чарли может взять с собой свою семью. И если раньше Бакеты могли настоять на своём, то потом, после их переезда на фабрику вместе с домом, жаловаться стало вроде как и не о чем. Их ребёнок сделался наследником настоящей фабрики — разве имели они право отнимать у него мечту? И какие бы странности ни происходили на этой фабрике, лучше чем здесь им не жилось никогда.

С прибытием сюда в Чарли вновь зажглась прежняя искра, он действительно нашёл себя, свою стихию, и отныне появлялся в кругу семьи лишь иногда, заглядывая на обед. Чарли всегда приводил мистера Вонку с собой, и было очевидно, что фабрика — уже не единственное чем мальчик одержим. Однако мистер и миссис Бакет, похоже, забыли, что одержимость может исходить с обеих сторон. И покуда мальчик дарил своё внимание каждому члену семьи, всё внимание мистера Вонки принадлежало одному только Чарли. Время шло — привязанность мальчика к родовому гнезду ослабевала, и не замечать это было уже нельзя. И пускай он однажды и сказал, что предпочёл семью фабрике, на деле Чарли давным-давно предпочёл Вилли Вонку и его фабрику всему на свете.

 

17.02.2017


End file.
